Greed Pair (Lawlicht)
by Hategive
Summary: Takes place after Tsubaki attepts to destroy the servamps. Everyone is injured and it's up to Licht to help his servamp regain faith in himself and strenghten their bond. Slight lawlicht and lots of cuddles.


GREED PAIR

After Tsubaki's incident and his disappearance Mahiru's group was left with two broken Servamps to take care of and C3's insistence to take them to their headquarters.

"There's no need for it, Licht and Lawless can stay with us" Mahiru said confidently to C3's leader, hoping to convince him

"right now both Lawless and Lily need peace and quiet, not chaos and crazy humans running tests on them" Misono explained, his sad tone well hidden in years of pretending with his father.

It didn't escape Mahiru tough

"You can stay with us too, Misono" Mahiru smiled at him offering his hand but Misono declined

"For once" Lust's eve turned to him "I want to take care of him myself, not to mention all Lily's subclass will help" he smiled confidently at Mahiru who nodded in accord.

A car stopped beside Misono who left with a waving goodbye and a promess of a future reunion Mahiru couldn't help to smile to.

Beside him, Licht stood with trembling legs with Hyde in hedgehog form still in his arms.

The angel lowered his gaze on his servamp. He could feel him….breathing softly on his sleeve, quills slightly rising and falling at a steady pace making him both angry and relieved.

 _Now that we finally came to an understanding…_

Suddenly someone was beside him and he raised his gaze to meet whoever disturbed him from his thoughts.

"You can stay in my house if you want" Mahiru said with a small smile "I'll arrange a bed for you somehow" he finished.

Licht simply glared at him neautrally without actually answering making the other a little nervous

"Don't worry, I know my house is small but thinking simply it is better if we stay close until your injures heal" Mahiru said again making the other blink a few times

"My injuries will heal" he said confidently "because I'm an angel" he finished, looking down to Hyde. Usually the hyperactive Servamp would jump up and down restlessly beside him when hearing that making Licht furious and getting kicks flung at him that resulted in more yelling and bruising.

Looking down the black and white spikes simply kept rising and falling calmly

Licht sighed

"Don't worry" Mahiru looked at him with a smile "he will heal" he finished, both Eves looking back to Hyde

Licht snapped his head up again "Of course, he will!" he said "because he's a-"

"he's a vampire" Mahiru finished for him

Screams could be heard their way, one calling for Licht and the other for Lawless.

Licht frowned

 _Gil and Crantz uh…_

Mahiru's house

Licht looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

He was covered in bandages everywhere. Crantz insisted on covering every bruise or cut on his body and forced him to eat a lot more than necessary saying his skin was paler than normal and needed a push up to return to normal.

Gil tried to wake Lawless to do the same but said Servamp didn't even budge.

Two days had passed already but the ache in his arms and the burn on his throat didn't heal at all, not to mention the worry he felt for the Servamp….not that he would ever admit it

In the bedroom

Lawless woke up feeling nauseous and weak….weaker than any other time. He found himself on a bed, something soft and cuddly resting on his back-quills, he soon discovered being Licht's hoodie.

 _Licht…._

He recognized his smell in the fabric and relaxed immediately, trying to move himself even deeper in the dark clothing of his Eve but something shiny caught his attention.

He noticed a small object, or was it two? Hanging from the bedside table and narrowed his eyes.

His eyes grew impossibly wider once he recognized the object

His tag

Correction

His _broken_ tag

A puff in the room was seen and Lawless in his blooded vampire form tried to stand from the bed.

Hyde hissed in pain, a whimper escaping his lips as he stumbled towards it, panting in exhaustion after he reached it, holding the metal between trembling hands, trying to blend the pieces together by sheer will, but every time he released his grip, the two pieces would separate again.

He pressed them together on the table and stood there smiling weakly, admiring a sole piece instead of two, imaging a place where Licht was still his Eve, where he was still the Servamp of greed and not some broken shell unable to protect anyone, a useless demon…

Five minutes after, Licht returned in the room to find a transformed Hyde on the left side of the bed with a hand dangling from the side.

 _I can't be running to a Demon's side can i? I am not worried, I'm simply surprised…yes, that's all…_

Against his wishes he found himself nearly running to his Servamp's side, sitting right next to him to check his state.

"Hyde"

Lawless didn't even stir beside him so Licht raised his stare. Hyde was still covered in blood everywhere, the wound Tsubaki caused with his blade was still open and bleeding…

Raising his stare again he found the broken tag pressed together on the table and couldn't help but feel something stir inside of him, making him twitch in annoyance.

"Idiotic Hedgehog, you're making a mess of Mahiru's bed" but Hyde did not move

He got up and returned after two minutes with a roll of bandages, scissors and medicine and started to work. He was doing it to save Mahiru's bed from his bloody mess of a Servamp, not to help some lost demon.

 _That must be it_

Hyde dreamt of Ophelia, of Licht, of everything he wanted and desired and awoke with someone's hands petting his hair, the feeling making him sigh deeply.

Said hands stopped a fraction of a second but resumed the movement right after

"Hyde"

 _Hy…..de…..that's my name_

The Servamp slowly opened his eyes to find Licht blankly staring at him, Hyde's mouth twisting in a grin

"Hello there, Angel-chan" he said, eyes barely opened

"Shit-rat" Licht retreated his hand and laid down, eyes closed beside the Servamp making the other's eyes go wide

"Licht'an?" he said, confused making the other open his eyes again

"What?!" Licht seemed not to mind being there quietly with his Servamp.

"Why are you still here?" Lawless asked, his voice small

Licht would have kicked him but Hyde seemed honestly confused and maybe even scared of his answer so he kept silent and glared at him

"our contract is broken, you're no longer bound to me" Lawless explained, eyes downcast "you can go" he finished, closing his eyes

"what are you talking about Demon?" Licht asked defiantly, moving closer to Hyde who simply opened his eyes anew

"Wha-" he was taken aback by his response "I mean you're no longer my Eve, you're free" Lawless tried to sound serious but the pain in his voice was obvious to Licht.

Understanding dawned fast and Licht simply flashed a smile

"you think I'm going to leave just because you're a weak Shit-rat?" he said making the other's mouth go slack "I don't turn my back on others…why? Because I'm an-" 

"angel…." Lawless finished with him, earning a nod from said Eve.

"Since you're so pathetic" Licht turned around and fumbled with his backpack, taking something from it and facing Hyde again.

Hyde admired wide eyed the new silver tag Licht prepared for him, with his name carved on it anew and threw it to him.

"Ouch, Lichtan that hurt!" the vampire faked being hurt with a pout Licht had to smile to and looked at his new tag in his hands, losing himself in the moment.

He blushed when Licht appeared right in front of his face, his stare hard and serious

"your name shall be Hyde" he said making the other blink, tears shone in his eyes, ready to spill as the other retreated back beside him.

"there you go" Licht said "I gave you an item, I gave you a name and called you that name in your human form…the only thing left is…" he heard Hyde swallow harshly beside him, and soon found himself engulfed in a hug while the Servamp of greed cried freely on his shoulder

He couldn't help but smile "remember what I said?" Licht asked, while the other trembled with sobs and hiccups "I am you and you are me" he finished in a whisper in his ear.

Hyde was so glad Licht wouldn't abandon him. With all other Servamps was different, Hyde had imposed his contract on Licht without his consent so he thought that now that he could, said human would leave him…

Licht seemed to hear his thoughts and chuckled

"I don't do that, I'm an angel" he said making the other go back to a crying fit "and I wish to have a contract with you, Hyde" Licht finished.

In a moment of clarity, Lawless bared his fangs and bit Licht's throat, sucking greedly at the rich blood full of passion, dreams and hopes and light.

He couldn't help to close his eyes, seeing the chains of servamp and eve show themselves around them.

"H-hey….Hyde" Licht chocked on his words as Lawless kept drinking his blood, obviously needing energy to heal himself.

Before Tsubaki, when Lawless reached his limit and his hunger wanted to be sated, he never asked Licht about it but instead jumped on him and took what he wanted. Usually that earned a couple of curses and a massive beating right after but this time Licht hugged the vampire closer and let him, hissing in pain from time to time but never once pushing the other away.

Not even when the angel's eyes started to close and his vision became blurred did he move the other away…he simply let him do as he pleased.

Feeling the hold grow slack, Hyde let go of the other, sighing in content…and maybe a little of worry

"My, my Angel-chan, you never let me drink this much befo-" he stopped immediately when the other rest his head on his shoulder and felt himself go stiff, a raising blush finding its way on his face

"Damn rat" Licht weakly replied

Lawless followed the blood's trail to Licht's neck with hungry eyes but refused to bite him again.

Instead he moved to lick the would clean, earning a small gasp from his Eve and little chuckles after.

"Stop that, you idiot" Licht tried to push him away to prove his point but his strength was gone.

"Uwa-Licht-an you're weeeeeeaaaaak" Lawless dramatically said making the other cringe at the tone "why didn't you stop meeeee?" he kept being dramatic and it was getting on Licht's nerves

"I knew you wouldn't kill me" the angel simply said and the other felt playful

"how so? I could have" Hyde's eyes sparked evilly for a second

"tch, baka-Hyde" Licht said "you can't kill me, I'm an angel" he finished

"yup" Hyde agreed "an amazing, out of the world Tenshi-chan" he finished, resting his head atop his Eve's.

Silence filled the room while both Eve and Servamp watched with a smile on their faces their chains, still present around them.

"you told me to go forward and wish" Lawless said

"mmh" Licht nodded on his shoulder

"Even tough old child warned me once, it seems I fell again" Lawless nearly laughed to himself

"what do-" Licht was stopped by Lawless hand under his chin, raising his stare.

Licht's heavenly eyes met the grinning ones of his servamp while the other leaned down for a kiss.

A lot of emotions crossed Licht….confusion, realization, anger, happiness and finally Hyde.

Hyde invaded his senses and overcame everything making Licht a ragdoll in his hands.

The kiss was tender, full of love and passion leaving both breathless and Lawless smiling like an idiot.

"what was that?" Licht simply asked

"Wha-it was my confession to you, Licht-an" Lawless nearly sang "want me to repeat?" he asked, leaning down again but this time Licht saw it coming.

"Stupid Hyde" he kick him off the bed and screamed "die until you die you perverted demon"

"I am perverted? You returned it" he grinned like an idiot while the other became as red as a tomato

"DIE UNTIL YOU DIE!"

"by the way Licht-an, you know that was all unnecessary right? Our contract didn't really break" Lawless grinned at him, expecting a kick

"WHAT?! YOU TRICKED ME! AGAIN!" Licht screamed and launched himself at his Servamp.

"Licht-an are you going easy on me? Your movements are slower than usual" he said, blowing a kiss to the now-red angel.

"it's because you nearly killed me with blood loss you idiot!" he kept kicking him around, his feet finally hitting Crantz' favourite chair that flew out of the window and fell with a crash while Licht finally managed to block the vampire beneath him

"woah, Crantz will get mad for that" Hyde said

"I'll think about it after I rid the world of your worthless existence" Hyde closed his eyes while Licht readied a punch probably meant for his face but instead he felt a pair of soft lips on his own and opened his eyes to find Licht eyes closed, kissing him.

"Licht?"

"I really hate you Shit-rat" Licht finished, getting up "get a move on and return to the bed before you collapse demon" Licht finished, getting on the bed himself.

A second after, Hyde joined him on the other side and hugged him

"you're really an out-of-the-world angel" Lawless mumbled, already half asleep

"and you're an awful parasite demon, Hyde" Licht closed his eyes, resting his head on Lawless' chest, finally falling asleep

The day after Crantz didn't know if he should get mad watching his beloved chair in pieces or feel happy for the greed pair that now looked like the cuddling pair

He watched as Hyde moved Licht even closer making the other sigh softly on his chest

Nope….definitely happy


End file.
